The present disclosure relates generally to railroad (railway) cars, or railcars and related components, and more particularly to a door sealing assembly for a railcar and a method of assembling the same with such a door sealing assembly.
Railcars have been used for many years to transport a wide variety of commodities. For example, railway tank cars transport fluids including liquids, e.g., demineralized water, and gasses, e.g., hydrogen. Also, for example, railway hopper cars transport flowable solids including coal, grains, and rock.
Many known railcars include a pair of lower doors to facilitate for the unloading of commodities stored in the railcars. For instance, gondola cars include gondola doors that may open to release commodities and may be closed while commodities are loaded or stored. Such doors may include a gap to facilitate closing. Although such gaps may be physically small, the gaps may enable inadvertent passage of at least some commodities.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for reducing inadvertent passage of at least some commodities through a gap between the doors is desirable. Specifically, a door sealing assembly for the railcar will facilitate the decreasing inadvertent passage of commodities through the gap between the doors.